Cream or Sugar?
by NessaYume
Summary: Gift to Tailsdoll123 as the 200th review to "Focus". What happens when Mello goes with his best friend to a coffee shop to meet her new boyfriend?


A/N: Ok, so I finally hit the inspiration to write this when I was having my morning coffee.. Lol. This is for Tailsdoll123 for being the 200th reviewer on Focus! 3

**Cream or Sugar?**

"I don't understand why I have to go." Mello said, unwrapping his beloved chocolate bar, and biting into it with a snap. His best friend was walking next to him, and she let out a sigh.

"Because. I need my best friend to approve of a guy before I date them. We both know that I make bad decisions when it comes to guys, and you're always right about them." Mello cocked an eyebrow, as the last sentence was mumbled.

"What was that, Naomi? I didn't quite hear you." He smirked. She turned her face to look at him with a heated glare.

"I said you're always right! Are you happy now?" He growled out, turned on her heal and continued out of their apartment building and down the street. Mello laughed and caught up to her easily.

"Very happy."He said, taking another bite of his chocolate, and pulling his sunglasses from his head to cover his eyes. He followed her down the block to a coffee shop called, "Sweet and Creamy". Mello snorted. "Oh, that's so clever." Mello eyed Naomi who just smiled ans shrugged, pulling the door open. The inside was decorated like any other coffee shop you may visit, except instead of uncomfortable metal and wooden chairs, there were couches and over sized chairs.

"Oh, look. My favorite customer is back." Mello heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw Naomi blushing as she approached the man at the counter who had wild black hair and dark eyes that had a red tint to them.

"B!" Mello yelled. The raven looked up surprised.

"Mello, man, what's up?" The blonde walked over and stood by Naomi, exchanging some type of hang shake, she never understood. It was more like slapping in her book.

"Not much. Naomi here dragged me out and away from work." The mentioned woman was eying them questioningly. "Speaking of, why are you running a coffee shop with the name of a bad innuendo?"

"Wait. How do you know Beyond?" Naomi interjected.

"My brother, L, and him work together. I help out, but not all the time. Just when my talents and services are needed." Beyond answered her before turning back to Mello. "And the innuendo is awesome, don't deny it." Mello rolled his eyes, and flung and arm over Naomi's shoulders out of habit. Beyond raised an eyebrow when the woman didn't seem to mind.

"So, what? You needed something away from L?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? L is always here eating the pastries." They laughed. "Naw, I just like to bake. I know, shut up. But I wanted something that was mine. Plus this place helps out L a lot too. For undercover stuff and whatnot."

"Well, I for one, think that's awesome. I want to find myself a man who can bake and cook." Mello chuckled. Beyond looked confused.

"Wait.. What about.." He trailed off, pointing to Naomi. The blonde looked at her, and she returned his gaze.

"EW!" They simultaneously jumped apart.

"Oh no. She's like a sister to me, and besides, I'm gay. I thought you knew that." Beyond looked relieved.

"I thought you were, but for all I knew you could have been bi. But thank God. I would've felt bad for all the time I've been shamelessly flirting with her if she was your woman." He winked and turned to a blushing Naomi. "Does this mean that I can ask you out this Friday night?" He smiled charmingly at her, causing her to blush deeper. She glanced at Mello from the corner of her eye and he nudged her.

"He's a good guy, Naomi." Mello stated in reassurance. Naomi let out a breath of relief and smiled at Beyond.

"They, yes, I'd love that. But.. Tonight is Friday." Beyond pretended to think before his face lit up.

"Well I guess since you said yes, I'll just have to take you tonight." He winked.

"Ok. Well, I have a case I have to help Mello with, but I can come here afterward?" Not wanting to push her, he agreed.

"Hey, B! L's on the phone!" A man came out in a black and white stripped shirt and jeans, looking down in his hands at his game as e spoke.

"Yeah sure. Matt, get these two whatever they want, on the house. I'll see you later, Naomi." He said as he walked towards the back where Matt had emerged from. Mello was intrigued by the man's red hair as he stood at the counter asking what they wanted, never leaving his game.

"I think I'll take a Mocha Frap and a raspberry muffin." Naomi said.

"And I'll have a hot chocolate and a double chocolate muffin." Mello supplied. The red head lifted his head to eye the request. His eye brow was raised, no doubt wondering why a _guy_ was ordering so much chocolate. Mello smirked at him. Matt had gone to look away, but did a double take, and his cheeks tinged pink. Mello had a sudden urge to see the eyes that were behind those goggles. He put his game down on the counter and turned to make their drinks, placing them on the counter before getting their muffins. Then he stood there awkwardly for a moment before he bit his lip and picked his game back up.

"Well, er.. Enjoy." He said quietly, walking back to the room he had come from. Mello and Naomi chuckled before leaving.

(-line-)

"You don't have to walk me there, you know." Naomi sighed as they made their way back to the coffee shop. Mello shrugged.

"It's late. I want to make sure you get there safe. It's not like I'm going on the date with you." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with Matt?" She teased. Mello blushed.

"Well, he was kinda cute with the way he got all flustered." He admitted. "Look, don't go there. He's probably even straight. But it doesn't mean I can't still get a peak at him when I drop you off."

"I highly doubt he's straight, hun." Naomi laughed before entering the coffee shop again, effectively cutting off anything Mello might have wanted to say.

"Naomi, you look beautiful." Beyond said as Naomi entered wearing a simple black dress and heals. "Mello." He acknowledged.

"Relax B, I just wanted to make sure she got to you safe." Beyond nodded and looked back at Naomi.

"Don't listen to him. That's his excuse cause he wants to ogle his new eye candy." She winked. Beyond was about to ask for them to elaborate, and Mello was about to yell at her when they were interrupted.

"Hey, B, don't forget to pay me before you go." Matt walked back out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the people who had just arrived. He blushed and turned and walked back out. Beyond watched Mello watch the red head and he chuckled.

"So, you have a thing for Matty, do ya?" Mello looked away.

"I can appreciate good looks, even if I don't have a chance."

"Huh?" Beyond asked stupidly.

"He thinks Matt is straight." Naomi rolled her eyes. Beyond doubled over laughing, banging his fist on the counter dramatically.

"Yeah.. Straight.. Right. That's why he bangs dudes." He said bluntly, pulling an envelope from the drawer, counting some bills, and sealing them inside. He them put it back in the drawer and locked it. "Hey, Mello, do me a favor? When Matt comes back out, tell him is money is locked away." He winked and walked out before the blonde could say more. He looked over as he heard the back door open again, and he saw Matt stop in his tracks again.

"Hey." He said before the man could flee again.

"Hi." He smiled nervously. Man, he must not get out much. That, and he didn't know how drop dead sexy he was.

"B wanted me to tell you that your money is locked away." Mello leaned against his side of the counter.

"Oh. Awesome, thanks.. Uh..?" He trailed off.

"Mello." The blonde supplied his name.

"Mello." Matt nodded, biting his lip. He stood there for a moment before walking to the drawer and opening it, pulling the sealed envelope out and tearing it open, counting the bills discreetly. With a smile, he shoved them in his wallet. "So, uh, Mello. Can I get you anything? Do you maybe want to sit down and chill for a bit?" Matt rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Mello smirked.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Matt smiled and made a hot chocolate, handing it to him before getting an iced strawberry tea for himself. They sat on a couch at a table next to the counter.

"So, B says you work with L?" Matt asked. Mello nodded as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yeah. I'm a detective though. I do undercover work and actually leave HQ. How'd you get mixed up with the twins?" He couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm kinda like B. I help when needed. Though, you met B cause he works in the field, whereas I'm good with computers, so I work more like L."

"But, L is great with computers. Better than anyone I've ever seen or heard of." Matt smiled confidently.

"Yeah, L is great, but I'm better." Mello stared at him in disbelief. "Hey, don't believe me if you want. But when L has an issue with his technology, I'm the one he calls. Plus when it comes to hacking and stuff, I'm his guy. I go undercover in the cyber world." He winked. Mello nodded.

"Small world, huh?" He laughed. "I mean, we all work with L, but Naomi and B only met outside of work, though Naomi is new in town, and B isn't always there. And we never met at HQ either." Matt laughed with him.

"Yeah. It's kinda a shame we didn't get to meet sooner, if you ask me." The red head said, blushing. Mello smiled and nodded. A loud ding went off and Matt jumped up. "Sorry. I have to take the muffins out." He said, running to the back. So Matt baked too? He waited a few minutes before the other man returned, placing a hot double chocolate muffin in front of him.

"You bake too?" He asked. Matt blushed.

"Yeah. It's relaxing. And I remembered you seem to have a chocolate fetish, and they're fresh out of the oven, so I thought you'd enjoy it." He shrugged, looking away. Mello smiled and picked it up, taking a bite,and moaning as the chocolate melted in his mouth. Then, he was lost to the world, totally engrossed by the chocolate treat. When he was done, he found that Matt was staring at him, mouth agape, and cheeks pink.

"Sorry. Chocolate fetish? You could say that." He winked, licking his fingers. The next thing he knew, he had a lap full of gamer, and his lips were being worked open by a sweet tongue, and he was dizzy from a taste that was slowly replacing his beloved chocolate. Matt's hands held his face around his jaw, and once Mello returned the kiss, the intensity grew. The bell on the door jingled and Matt jumped up.

"Um, sorry. I'll be right back." He whispered. "I'll get you a refill too." Mello nodded and watched him go. Looking at the clock, he realized the coffee shop should be closing anyways, so he waited near the door, and when the last guy left once again, he twisted the lock, flipped the sign to closed, and drew the curtains. Matt stood at the register watching him, steaming cup in hnad.

"We were out of hot chocolate, sorry. So it's just coffee. Do you want any cream or sugar?" Mello smirked.

"Cream. Always cream." He stalked towards him, hopping onto the counter, and swinging his legs over, pulling the gamer into a passionate kiss. The red head dropped the coin he was holding, and it clattered to the floor, spreading out. It didn't take him long to respond, and soon he had his hands cupping Mello's ass, pulling him to the edge of the counter, and grinding their hips together. Not that Mello was complaining. He was pleasantly surprised that the shy, awkward gamer was replaced with confidence one it was needed. Skilled fingers ran along the top of his pants, and tugged at his shirt, before pulling it over his head. Mello pulled at Matt's shirt in return, and was rewarded when the gamer pulled it off quickly, tossing it away. He couldn't continue, however, until he saw what he wanted to see most. He reached up and pulled at the goggles, placing them next to him on the counter. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, and covered them with a hand, turning his face away.

"Hey. Let me see. I need to see." He whispered. Matt let out a shuddered breath and faced Mello, uncovering his eyes, but keeping them closed. He gasped when he saw the scars around them. In a circle over his eye lids and then under the eyes themselves.

"I know. It's hideous. I'll understand if you want to leave now." Matt whispered. Mello leaned forward and kisses each eye lid.

"Open them." He said in a soft, but commanding voice. Matt complied, and revealed the most stunning green eyes Mello had ever seen. "Beautiful." He whispered. Matt snorted.

"You don't have to lie." Mello forced him to make eye contact.

"I don't lie. I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. They're beautiful." And Mello pulled him back in for a kiss, that Matt returned eagerly. The heat and passion returned immediately, and Mello found his hips being lifted, long enough for his leather pants to be pulled down. He kicked off his boots, thanking God he wore them open today. Matt kicked his own converse off as Mello's fingers worked his belt buckle off, and jeans open. When Matt went to remove Mello's underwear, his hand met bare skin, and he gasped. Mello chuckled, sliding his fingers into Matt's pants and boxers, stroking his member once, before shoving at the material. Matt got the hint, and let them drop to the floor before kicking them away. Mello rarely bottomed, but Matt had him so intrigued. No one had ever commanded his body so easily.

"I umm.. I don't have anything to help.." Matt trailed off. Mello smirked and grabbed Matt's hand, and sucked on his index finger, slowly adding his middle, then ring. Matt groaned, removing them to work at Mello's entrance. Mello lay back on the counter and moaned. A surprised gasp left his lips when he felt Matt engulf his cock, and his fingers went into those beautiful red locks. When Matt pulled away, Mello watched as he spat in his hand and rubbed his own neglected erection with a shudder, before aligning himself and shoving in. He sat still for a moment to allow Mello to adjust, and when he wiggled his hips, the red head began to move. Mello lifted his legs, and Matt hooked one over his shoulder, and one on his hip, his hands moving to his hips, pushing and pulling him with each thrust. Mello's head thrashed around and Matt teasingly stroked his prostate, and leaned down to place kisses all over his body, before capturing his lips. The moment their lips connected, Matt slammed directly against that bundle of nerves, and Mello cried out into his mouth. When Matt stood again, Mello's eyes connected with his, pleading for him to continue what he just did. The red head smirked, and his grip tightened as he snapped his hips forward and circled them around before resuming his thrusting. They maintained eye contacts, and Mello knew he couldn't take much more. Matt's hand wrapped around his length, and tugged a few times before Mello was coming all over them both. Matt continued on, and Mello was on cloud nine. He felt like a total whore with the way he was now moaning the gamer's name, begging him for mercy, and to not stop, all at once. Matt hooked both his knees over his forearms, and shifted his hips to hit a new angle. His hands were back on his hips, and he slammed relentlessly into the willing body beneath him, causing the blonde to cry out encouragingly with each thrust. Mello was now pulling Matt with his legs as well, and the combined effort had him coming once again, pulling Matt with him this time. As he rode out his orgasm, Matt leaned down and licked up Mello's sticky body, and hummed to himself in pleasure.

"No one has _ever_ made me cum more than once before." Mello admitted. Matt smirked.

"I could've done more, but it's been a while, so my apologies." He winked.

"I guess I'll just have to help you build up your stamina again, won't I?" There was so many things laced in his question. Matt looked at him nervously.

"This really doesn't bother you?" He asked weakly, gesturing to his eyes. Mello sighed and tried to sit out. Matt pulled out to allow it to happen easier and the both hisses.

"Look. I told you it doesn't bother me. I guess I kinda like it. It give you character. A history and story." He rubbed his fingers across the damage.

"My mom did it. She hated me. I'm a product of rape. I look like my mother, except my eyes. She was trying to cut them out when she was caught." Matt told him. Mello kissed him tenderly.

"I'm glad she failed."

"How about you. What's your story?" He asked, fingers ghosting down Mello's scarred face.

"Matt! Open up! And I know what you two were doing! It _better_ be on a couch or something, not the kitchen or serving counter!" Beyond's voice came in through the door, followed by a woman giggling. Matt looked at Mello nervously.

"I guess, that's a story for another day." Mello winked as they bother cleaned up before letting Beyond and Naomi enter. Beyond immediately went behind the counter to fix some coffee, eying them suspiciously. Naomi just smiled at them.

"I guess we'll leave, and let you two finish your date on your own." Matt spoke quickly.

"Yeah, so you two can go fall into bed and finish what we interrupted." Beyond laughed.

"Oh no.. We finished just fine. In fact, it was _not_ on a couch." Mello winked before rushing out with Mello, hearing Naomi's laughter in the distance.

A/N: Well, I hope that was to everyone's liking. All that was asked was it to be in a coffee shop with BB and Naomi on the side. 3


End file.
